Shikamaru and the moon spirit
by bluerose120
Summary: Shikamaru & his friends are sent on a S-Rank Mission, During the mission they rescue the very person they was looking for a interesting girl named April
1. Chapter 1

chapter one moon dance

_There was girl with long white hair and green eyes in a black dress sitting by the river writhing in a book, when two men came up be hind her and grabbed her from behind. LET ME GO ! She screamed as she kicked the one man right in his balls. The other man grabbed her and slapped her in the face and told her to shut up and stop fighting, as he held her by her throat. Still kicking and trying to get away the man takes a rag and put some liquid on it and put it on her face and she passes out._

_One of the men speaks to the other." Stupid bitch is a fighter isn't she Sung?" The man Sung had long black hair and black eyes that had a cold and evil look to them. Yes, she is Sam but only you can be brought down by a 16 year old girl. Sam was a fat ugly guy with red hair and brown eyes that had a dumb founded look to them. _

_Very funny Sun. I don't see why a girl like her is so important anyway." Said the ugly man Sam." She has the moon Sprite in her you idiot. She can be veer strong and dangerous if she used her powers."_

_The men traveled until night fall. They had the girl tide up to a tree with a special rope, so that she could not use her powers even if she wanted. "Can you please untie me? I have to take a piss, and I don't think I can hold it any more." The girl said to Sam and Sung. "Shut up you stupid bitch! you have been bitching nonstop since you woke up" said Sam. "I have a name you dick! IT'S APRIL! She said to the Sam. Sung went and slaps her in her face._

"That's no way for a young lady to speak." Sung said to her as he put his hand on her thigh. "Move your hand off of me!" she demanded. He got close enough to whisper in her ear and said "Would you like my hand somewhere else?" and he slid his hand up her dress. She looked at him with tears and angry look in her eyes." S-stop she said with a stutter."

"What don't you like me?" Sung asked with an evil smile on his face as he kissed her neck. She began to cry and struggle. "STOP PLEASE DON'T!" She screamed as she was kicking. she accidentally kneed him in the balls from all her kicking. "YOU STUPID BITCH!" He said as he slapped her in the face with a sharp object and slammed her in to the tree. "That burns doesn't it?" he said as he cut her arm with the dagger he held in his hand.

"It's a stingray dagger" he told her. As he forced himself between her legs. "Please stop I am begging" you she pleaded. He cut her with the dagger and punched her 6 more times. "Shut up" he said an a cold voice as he touched her crotch area. "This will be fun" he whispered as he licked her cheek.

Tears falling down her face she noticed the man could not move. "What the hell" he said." Sam what going on here? Answer me !" He demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry but your friend kinda can't answer you right now" a voice from behind said. "Damn ninja" Sung said" This is none of your business's!" He had a look of anger in his eyes right along with fear also. Then out of no where a boy with yellow hair came and punched Sung in the face and he fell over." People like you make me sick when I am hokge Ill have ninja to get all of you. BELIEVE IT !" April passed out as she watched the man hit the girl.

The man from behind Sung started to walk up to April, he had black hair and black eyes with a cigarette in his with a black shirt and a green vest. He unties her and picks her up Nartuo he says to the boy with the yellow hair "Let's go we got the girl". "But, these guy deserve a good ass kicking Shikamaru" he says back." NOW! Naruto the guy in the black snapped."

_**( ok this is my firs function so i hope it good chapter two will be up some time tomorry or tonight chatpter two will be call the meeting of the hero ther will be some what sex in it lol :) that is all i am saying i will post sneek piks in my stories so i hope you guys like it pleas commet )**_


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"chapter two meeting the hero/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong ( chapter two is going to explain more aboutstrong/em emstrongeverything and everyone and i might put a little more fight in this part of the story/strong/emstrong )/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"April woke up in a tent with bandages on her arms and legs. She want to sit up when a girl with black hair,white eyes wearing a white t-shirt , grey hoodie with a leaf symbol on it and a head band to with the same symbol. " Hi, my name is Hinata " she said to April. "Your from the leaf village, I'm April" she said back to Hinata. "Yes we our from the leaf village we were out on a mission when we saw those men grabbed you at first we though you were a run away " p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"April started to sit up the rest of the way. You could tell it was painful because of the expression on her face. Hinata asked her if she was a runn away. " No I'm not a run away, I'm just traveling to look for a new place to live. " she told Hinata. Then a guy with black hair wearing a black shirt and a green vest came in to the tent. " Oh she a wake" he said. "No am a sleep with my eyes open" April snapped at him with sarcasm. He looked at her " um OK sorry if i said something wrong and am Shikamaru " he said. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongem( sorry i had to add some sarcasm my friend gave me the idea to lol i hope item/strongem /ememstrongOK)/strong/emstrongembr /em/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She looked back at him " I'm April, I'm sorry I should of not of snapped at you" she said to him. Before he could say anything back they heard a loud nose out side. Before anyone could say anything, Shkamaru ran out to see what was going on. " Stay here, don't move I'm going out to see if they need my help " Hinata said to April. April had a feeling there were more people after her. Though, she hoped not. She tried to get up but a guy named Sung had cut her leg so deep that she was having a hard time. She finally got up and out of the tent.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She get out and she see everyone fighting " KIBA! AKAMARU! GET APRIL OUT OF HER NOW! Shkamaru yelled. Kiba was a boy with brown hair, red marks on his face and Akamaru was his large white dog. Kiba went to go grab April but a man came out of nowhere and kicked him down before he could get to her. " She coming with us" the man said. She backed away "I'm not going anywhere with the likes of you. " She said to the man. You could tell she was scared with the look in her eyes. Trying not to shake, she looks down so they can't see the fear in her ep  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Akamaru bites the man that kicked Kiba. Akamaru was latched on to the mans arms, blood was dripping down Akamarus face. "Get off me you damn mutt " the man said as he stabbed the dog with a surkken. Tears flowed from her eyes as she watch the man stabbed the dog. " Leave him alone" April said to the man as she tried to get the surkken out of the mans hand. "Get off me you stupid bitch" he said as he pushed her away. April fell and hit the ground hard. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The ground began to shake as she looked up at the man. Her eye turned pure blue and she said, " I said leave the dog along!" she said in a demanding voice as she grabbed the mans leg and squeeze. You here a snapping like sound from the mans leg and he fell to the ground and Akamaru let go. " What did you do you stu..." the man stopped in the middle of what he was saying because April grabbed him by his throat. " Never let me see you harm another animal again " p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She let go of the man and passed out. When she woke up she was on Shkamaru back. "your a wake" he said to her. She laughed a little "yes i am i will and i can walk" she reply to him. " No its OK, your hurt really bad and don't need to be on your feet" he said to her. " I' m sorry for earlier " she said back to him . " it OK my mothers the same way with me and my dad so am use to but it is a drag" he said as he smiled. She laughed and laid her head back down on his shoulders and felt safe for the first time in a long time.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong( this is the end of chapter two i hope you guys liked it the love stuff will come up her soon am just working in to it pleas leav you coments and tell me what you think an please like if you like it and again this is my first time wrighting fanfiction) strong/em/p 


	3. Chapter 3

_They walk for about 5 hours and stop to set up camp. "How come were stopping?" April asked. Shikamaru looked at her. "Its getting dark and were still two days away from the leaf village and we need all the rest we can get". He replied. " Your mission was it to find me wasn't it?" she asked him. There was no answer from him._

_She looked away and sigh. " if it makes you feel any better we have been looking for you for two months. So your pretty good at hiding from ninja's and if it makes you feel any better am the only one who knew what you looked like" he said with a smile. "That explains why your friend thought i was a run-away." she said to Shikamaru. She got up and looked at the sky and took a deep breath " i love the night time it makes me feel like am not along." she said out loud._

_"I GOT RAMEN FOR US TO EAT"! The boy with the yellow spike hair yelled as he was running with the food. "Naruto there is no need to yell" Kiba said. " OK everyone come here and meet April she was the girl we were looking for" Shikamaru said. "WHAT SHE THE ONE?! SHE DOES NOT LOOK LIKE A MOON SPIRIT " Naruto shouted. " Will YOU STOP YELLING! And my name is April not she."April said to him. Everyone began to laugh._

_Shikamara introduce everyone "April this is Naruto, Kiba and you have all ready met Hinata and i am Shikamarua" April waved " Hi everyone am April" she said. They all just became silent. Hinata began to cook the ramen so they could eat it. The fire was warm on April's face. She could feel the wind and the air around her she could feel the moon light coming down and how nice it felt._

_" So what does lady hokage want with you?" asked Naruto. Ever one stared at her wanting to know her answer. "If she does not want to tell us she does not have to." Shikamaru said to everyone and gave April a wink and she blushed a little bit as she looked at him. You could tell that the two of them had something for each other._  
><em>"Is there any water by?" April asked. She looked at Shikamaru with a smile on her face. "Yes there is and why may i asked?" Shikamaru asked her. "I like to stick my feet in it. It helps me relaxes". she replayed." OK one of you take her to the lake." Shikamaru said. " But i was hoping you could take me Shaikamaru" April said. She looked at him wanting him to answer. " OK i'll take you but it is such a drag" he said to her with a smile.<em>

_They walk to the lake the moon was full and bright. " its such a nice night out." April said as she sat down and stuck her feet in the water. Shikamaru looked at her. Her white hair looked so beautiful in the moon light her eyes simmer bright. You can sit down i don't bite " April said with a laugh. Shikamaru laugh a little and sits down next to her and smiled._

_They sat out by the lake for an hour be for any one said a thing " so what does the hokage want with you anyway? Shikamaru asked. " She is suppose to teach me how to use my powers and control them so i don't lose my self." she told Shikamaru and looked away because she was ashamed of having someone to teach her how. Shikamaru grabbed her hand and said " don't be ashamed everyone need to learn to control the powers so they don't hurt them self's and the people around them."_

_He brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled at her. She blushed and turned away " Um so your a Head ninja." She asked him. " Yes i am and you don"t have to be scared of me am not going to hurt you" He told her. She smiled " Am not scared i just like you" after she said that her face turned red. He looked at her and smiled " i like you to " he said back to her._

_**(i hope you guys like this chapter if you have any ides for me i would love to hear them. pleas comment i would love to know what you think and how you feel)**_


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong( ok so am going to skip two days ahead and go straight to the village and meeting the hokage. Am also going to ass pov to the story though it might be better :) )/strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em strongAprils povstrongstrongbr /strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emI walked in to the village and i was amazed at what i saw. Never in my life have i saw a village this big. my mother always want to the small village to keep me safe or we traveled under ground. it was amazing I wanted to walk around and take in the sites. When do I have to go see the hokage? I look at em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNot for an nother two hours why do you ask? "Shikamaru asked me". I want to take in the sites if that ok i have never been to a village this big and it amazing. Will i can't show you around i don't have time i have to get back and report are missions was a success and that going to take up my hole time here. what a drag this is. "Shaikamaru said". I can walk around by my self that fine with me. em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNo that not a good idea. Hinata can you show April around for me? " he asked her." Yes that fine i don"t have anything to and it will be really nice to get to know April. "She said" She looked at me with a smile on her face. i would love that miss Hinata. i would love to get to know you as will. Pleas don't call me miss Hinata just Hinata " she said to me" OK Hinata. I smile at her .em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emHinata and i started to walk around she showed me the mountain were the hokage were carved in. Wow that the most awesome thing i have ever seen. Ever grate hokage is up there "Hinata said" my stomach growled and i grabbed it. Guess am hungry. I know a grate place we can eat fallow me "Hinata said." We get to this restaurant that has a grill built in to the table. Wow the food her smells grate. I looked around. em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emI got us a table. "Hinata said as she waved to me." I walk over to her and smile. The food here smells grate but i don't have any money to pay for this. It ok i can pay for you it no trouble. " Hinata said to me with a smile" Thank you i will pay you back as soon as i can i promise. we sit down and order some food and watch it cook and laugh at the stories Hinata tells me . Will it almost time for you to go meet the Hokage i will take you " Hinata says." OK let go and I get up from the em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emHinata and i get to the door were lady Hokage door is to her study. Hinata knock on the door. We her a voice that says come in. We open the door and lady hokage was sitting in a char. Lady hokage was a middle age women with blond hair and brown eyes she had a diamond like mark on her for head. Hello lady hokaga i am April and i bow. Pleas call me lady Tsunde and don't bow am not a queen or any thing plush you are her for me to train you. "she says to me " Yes lady Tsunde i under stand. Sakura will show you were you will be staying she is my pupil. " lady Tsunde said"em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" emstrongShikamaru povstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emI was almost done felling out the paper work when my dad walked up and smacked me on my shoulder and said " I hear you found the moon spirit finely " as he laugh. Yes dad we finely found her. It was such a drag. I light up a cig and looked at my dad. So how have you and mom been? " Your mother the same boss person when you left" He Answer with a em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emThings never change do they dad. i say as i look at him. Will i have to get back to work son i'll see you later. "My dad said as he walks away" i look at the clock and realized i was late for the meeting with the hokage. Agh! This is a drag i am late damn it. Will i better get going don"t need to be any later than what i am i say to my self as i get up from my desk. em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emI get to the hokage study and knock on the door. "Come in" a voice says. Lady Tsunde am sorry i am late i was feeling out my paper work and it took longer then i thought. " It's OK i understand look at all the paper work i have and half of this was here when i started i wish i could just skip it all and go drank and gamble."em She said as she took a shot of sake. I know what you mean lady Tsunde i wish i could do the same thing. /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"I here April use some of her powers while you guys were trying to bring her back". Tsunde said as she gave me a but she past out after using a little bit of it and am sorry and got that far never meant for it too. i did not know they fallowed us back to camp. She gave me a stare and finally spoke. "It OK everyone make mistake. Oh and you will be her guide so be here tomorrow to show her around." em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emYes lady Tsunde i understand. I did not really understand i felt like the whole thing was a drag but on the up side i do get to see April again. I don't know why but i wanted to see her agan. I lay awake wondering what we were going to do i mean i have never really been on a date with a girl. WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING! It not a date am just her escort her bodyguard that is all. em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emThat morning i got up and want to go meet up with April. I started to walk towards the hokage palace and i see April siting by the little pond." April" I shout at her as i wave to her. She looked at me with a smile. Hey Shikamaru what up" she says and waves back." Am your bodyguard i guess". i say to her with a smile. "I would not have it any other way" She says to me.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongem( that is the end of chapter four i hope this one was better than my other ones. pleas comment i would love to know wht you guys think of my story thank you for taking the time read)em/strong/p 


End file.
